


One Tequila, Two Tequila, … Floor

by GuileandGall



Series: Guardians in the Darkness [10]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Intoxication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: The after effects of sharing a little too much.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard, Kaidan Alenko/Shepard
Series: Guardians in the Darkness [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/62203
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	One Tequila, Two Tequila, … Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestion by @painterofhorizons in late May 2020 to write dribbled (drunken) Shenko.

Nyx rubbed her hand up her forehead savoring the kind of distant sensation of what she could only assume to be the ridges of her own fingerprints. An odd sensation tightened around her head, it was somewhere between that throbbing tension of a headache and the relaxing stretch of a massage. It fascinated her inebriated mind and kept her pressing her fingers above her brow.

Kaidan’s hand traced up her arm and pulled her hand away from her face. “You’re drunk, Shepard,” he told her with a low chuckle of his own.

“Am not,” she argued with a pout. Her head lolled to one side as she looked down at his head in her lap. “I think you’re projecting.”

Her fingers laced with his. Kaidan’s hands were so warm. All of him was. Whenever she was cold, she knew she could cuddle up against him and chase away any chill. Her blue eyes shifted from his face to watch their hands intertwine around one another. His touch always brought comfort.

“Stars,” she breathed, thoughts falling from her lips rather than staying in her head. “I love you so much.”

The movement of his body pulled her attention back to his face as he shifted and let go of her hand. Propping his elbow on the arm of the sofa, he took her face in his other hand and kissed her. Nyx gasped like his reaction surprised her. Her lubricated mind caught up with his as his body pressed against hers. She opened her mouth, flicking her tongue against his lips. His followed suit and she clutched him tighter, weaving her arms around him.

“You have salt on your lips,” Kaidan whispered before kissing her again. His tongue tickled against her lips before plunging into her mouth once more.

Nyx just hummed, smiling against his kiss. She held him close and tight; her heart swelled and made her grip him firmer. Her head swam in a haze of liquor, love, and lust. She leaned into him, savoring the closeness and reaching for the buttons of his shirt knowing she’d need both hands to accomplish any task requiring even the barest hint of dexterity.

One instant Kaidan was there and in the next … The crash took her by surprise and her eyes snapped open. His laughter, bright and full, sparked her own and washed away every ounce of concern. She leaned forward over her legs to find him sprawled at her feet.

“Are you okay?” she asked through giggles.

Kaidan gave her a floppy nod and a crooked grin. “I’m good,” he replied flashing her a thumbs up.

Nyx melted off the edge of the sofa and draped herself across his chest. Her hands moved over his head and through his hair. “Are you sure?” She giggled lightly and blinked at him slowly, while trying to make sure he was as okay as he claimed.

He nodded at her again, trying to waylay her concern. His arms wove around her, one hand skimming the length of her spine.

She combed her fingers through the salt and pepper hair at his temple. _It looked so damn good on him._ “Maybe we should go to bed?” she suggested, realizing that maybe neither of them were in any shape for, well, anything really.

“Commander?” he said in mock shock. “Are you trying to take advantage of me while I’m under the influence?”

She gasped at him. “I would never, Major,” she insisted. Then she gave him a soft smile and leaved forward to kiss him on the tip of the nose. “Come on.” She managed to get to her knees and take both his hands in hers. “The bed is warmer than the floor. And far will be far kinder on your back.” She knew this from experience.

Nyx found her feet, awkwardly, and tried to pull him up as well. It almost toppled both of them back into the floor, but this time Kaidan helped steady her.

“Only because you’re there,” he told her once he reached his feet and buried his face in her neck.

Her hands found their way into his hair again, holding him against her. “Kaidan,” she purred as his kisses seared against her skin. “Don’t start something you can’t finish.”

He was her anchor in this storm. The thing that kept her centered in the chaos the Reapers unleashed on the universe. She clung to him psychologically and, in that moment, physically. She wanted him, needed him so much more than she could find words to express. And as they stumbled across the living room, he supported her, holding her in his arms, against his chest.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Strong arms lifted her off her feet. She trusted him explicitly. Even tipsy, she had no doubt that Kaidan had her. He’d never let her down. She draped her arms around his broad, strong shoulders, and pressed slow kisses over his cheeks and his forehead as he traversed the stairs from the living room to their bedroom. He laid her on the bed rather gently before joining her. Kaidan curled up next to her, slipped his arm around her, and pulled her close.

Nyx moaned softly when Kaidan pressed a kiss against her temple, and yanked the blanket over them both, wrapping them up almost as tightly as he held her.

“Get some sleep, Nyx. You need it.”

She cuddled against him, holding him just as close. “So do you.”

He just hummed, though she couldn’t be sure if it was an agreement or not. The relaxed sensation prompted by the overindulgence in tequila pushed her toward drowsiness wrapped in the safety of Kaidan’s embrace.


End file.
